


Sleepless Night

by Modern_Death



Category: iZombie (Comics), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: request from Tumblr: Hiiiiiiiii! I love this blog and you, you are just greate reader 😆😆😆😆 anyway I just wanted to ask if you have watched any season of IZombie and if you could write reader begin in love with Lowell and greaving after his death. He was like the most lovely guy I saw in there.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> It did took me some time to write. Whops.

Door closed behind (y/n) with soft thud. Whole apartament was still dark, yet she paid no mind to turning on the lights while she went further in, toening off her shoes and taking off her jacket, letting it fall to theground as she numbly let her feet to drag her into the bathroom. Only there, with door closed she took a deep breath and slided slowly down to the ground, warm tears leaving her eyes and sliding down her face. She rouse her hand to her mouth, just in time to stop a massive sob that escaped her.

  
**_Fuck_ **

  
She had no idea how long she was like this, sitting on the clod ground in dark bathroom, crying her eyes out, pain only spreading through her body, emerging from her chest while only thing she could think about was a voice message she got earlier this evening.

  
**_It feels like ages ago._ **

  
Only when tears stopped comming did she managed to lower her hand from her faca and braced it against the sink to slowly pull herself up to her numb legs. Once up she turned to face the mirror and almost jumped at what she saw. She was paler than normal with her whole face covered in black veins, while her eyes shone deep red at her from the mirror. Lovering her head and sniffing quietly, (y/n) turned on the water and splashed cold water to her face few times. Once done, she dried herself with towel and emerged from the bathroom, making her way to the bedroom, where she lied on the bed, face down.

  
**_... Fuck_ **

  
Slowly, as if afraid of her own actions, she reached to her pocked and took her phone. Not even looking she dailed the numer and brought the device to her ear.

  
"You have one new message. Message one: _Hi. I will do it. He deserves it for everything he's done to us. Just in case anything happens, I want you to know that you are completly right. Honeymoon on Hawaii does sounds pretty good._ "

  
**_It wasn't a good idea..._ **

  
" _I want to kiss you. I will do it once I'm home with you. I love you._ Message over. To delete press one-" Hanging up she let the phone fall from her face as she burried herself in the sheets.

  
**_It smells like him_ **

Tears started flowing from her eyes as she laid numb, face hidden in his pillow for the rest of her sleepless night.

Lowell never came.


End file.
